Starting Again
by holdstheace
Summary: [Freaky Friday] How exactly did Jake show up at the wedding? This is a lame two chapter one shot, written by myself at one in the morning. Whee!
1. Part I: Tess

**Starting Again: A Freaky Friday Two-Shot**

_Or "How Jake Came To The Wedding."_

Part I: Tess

Tess Coleman smiled to herself under her down comforter. It would be the understatement of the century to say that this had been a crazy day.

But the craziest thing was that despite all the makings of disaster, it had actually been one of the best days of her life. She was still getting married to a wonderful man tomorrow. Just as importantly, she finally knew that her kids were okay with it. Anna's, well, her own, well, anyway...the first wedding toast had completed her day. Finally she and Anna were able to understand each other. They had communicated on some of the big issues. They had each been forced to look outside their own self-centered perspectives and consider the other's feelings. She could almost sigh with happiness.

She also knew that their struggles weren't over. They wouldn't agree on everything. She would still grit her teeth while the band practiced in the garage and she would still tell Anna to keep her stomach covered. But now she saw how important Anna's band was to her, and how great her friends were, even in their grunge clothes, and how much she really liked Jake and how much he liked her...

Jake! Tess had almost forgotten him in the dizzy whirl of the rehearsal dinner. She sat up to consider. Today, she (as Anna) had clearly alienated him. She'd acted like herself, not like Anna at all, and he wasn't interested in her, that is, Anna, now. Which wasn't fair, considering he really did like Anna. He liked Anna so much that he was willing to follow around a grown woman with Anna's personality. After what Anna had done for her, Tess felt like she should attempt to repair the relationship that she had unwittingly sabotaged. It wouldn't be that hard. Two minutes with Anna would set him straight again. He would realize that it really was Anna who he had been pursuing yesterday and the real Ms. Coleman was not that interesting. What would be a good excuse to have him over?

Tess considered for a moment before the answer hit her like multiple anvils. The wedding! Of course, that would be perfect. While it might seem a bit odd—gloating maybe?—after the way he had acted toward her—well, Anna as her—Tess was sure he would come. Either for her or for Anna or for his own peace of mind. And then he would figure out that it really was Anna he had fallen in love with.

Once this solution had been figured out, she realized she had another problem. How in the world could she contact Jake? She didn't have his number or any way to contact him.  
Well, Anna slept like the dead. Maybe the number would be in her room. Feeling both guilty and excited, Tess tiptoed into her daughter's room. She felt bad for snooping but at the same time she knew that Anna would forgive her if she found it.She was in luck. Anna's journal was out on her desk and-even better!-Jake's number was scribbled inside the front cover. The writing next to the number said Maddie says this is his number. I don't think I'll call it.Tess just hoped it was the right number. She was about to go downstairs and dial when she remembered that it was two in the morning.

Tess had to call at 8:30 in the morning. She just wouldn't have time afterward, with getting her hair done and making sure the maid of honor could find her shoes.  
She dialed the number and heard the phone ringing before she realized that she hadn't thought about what she was going to say.

"Hi, this is Jake."

Too late. "Jake! Hi, um, this is Tess Coleman."

There was a slight pause and then a very quick, "Hi."

Tess grimaced. Hopefully this wouldn't end up too awkwardly. "Jake," she said, "I was wondering if you would be willing to come to my wedding this afternoon. I know it's short notice, but I think Anna would really like to see you there." There. Nicely done. Put the focus on Anna.

"Ms. Coleman, if this is about anything I said yesterday, I mean, Anna told me to stay away..."

Oh great. She hadn't really considered this, but it would be awkward, especially after how he had acted yesterday. She was the one who had told him to stay away.

"No, no, no Jake!" she protested. "It's for Anna that I want you to come. Not me, no, I'm getting married! It's just that Anna had a hard day at school yesterday and it was partially my fault. I'd like to make it up to her and she'd love to see you." That was as close to the truth as she could come without giving away what had happened. "Can you come?"

There was a pause at the other end. Finally, Jake said, "Yeah, I can probably come. When is it?"

Tess smiled. The forces of good were triumphing. "Two o'clock on Ocean St. in Santa Monica. There will be a big pavilion. You can't miss it." Tess paused for a moment, remembering what Jake looked like in her mind's eye. "It's a, um, dress-up affair," she said, trying to be as tactful as possible.

She heard what sounded like a chuckled at the other end and Jake said, "I understand. I'll see you...well, and Anna, this afternoon."

"Great. Thanks Jake. Bye."

"Bye."


	2. Part II: Jake

**Starting Again: A Freaky Friday Two-Shot**

_Or "How Jake Came To The Wedding."_

Part II: Jake

Jake yawned as his cell phone jingled by his head. Who in the world would be calling him before 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning? He stared blearily at the number. It was unknown. He considered just letting it ring into his voicemail but then decided that since he was already awake he'd answer.

"Hi, this is Jake."

"Jake! Hi, um, this is Tess Coleman."

Jake sat straight up in bed. What in the world? He couldn't think of anything to say so he blurted out a surprised "Hi."

"Jake, I was wondering if you would be willing to come to my wedding this afternoon. I know it's short notice, but I think Anna would really like to see you there."

Jake shook his head. "Ms. Coleman, if this is about anything I said yesterday, I mean, Anna told me to stay away..."

"No, no, no Jake!" came the quick reply. "It's for Anna that I want you to come. Not me, no, I'm getting married! It's just that Anna had a hard day at school yesterday and it was partially my fault. I'd like to make it up to her and she'd love to see you. Can you come?"

Jake tried to think straight for a moment. No, he didn't want to come; he was unbelievably confused about what was going on with the two Coleman women. Yes, he really wanted to come; he was unbelievably attracted to one of the Coleman woman. Or both of them. But Ms. Coleman was getting married. He was going to see Anna. Okay.

"Yeah, I can probably come. When is it?"

He could almost hear Ms. Coleman's smile over the phone. "Two o'clock on Ocean St. in Santa Monica. There will be a big pavilion. You can't miss it." There was a short pause and then she added, "It's a, um, dress-up affair."

Jake smothered a laugh and said reassuringly, "I understand. I'll see you...well, and Anna, this afternoon."

"Great. Thanks Jake. Bye."

"Bye."

Jake flopped back into bed. In the light of day he felt like an idiot. Something WEIRD had obviously been going on yesterday but he had been too caught up in Ms. Coleman's charm to think straight about anything. So he tried to do that now.

On Thursday he had talked to Anna. And she was just who he thought she was, friendly, interested in music and just...amazing.

And then Friday she was all stressed out. And rude! Presumptuous too. It had been jarring. He hadn't felt so shaken and disillusioned about something for a long time. Yeah, so that's why when he met Ms. Coleman, who was really nice to him, he'd opened up to her.

Except, now that he thought about it, Ms. Coleman was kind of weird for a mom. And the Ms. Coleman he had talked to yesterday didn't sound like the Ms. Coleman who had called this morning. Yesterday Ms. Coleman had sounded familiar...sounded like Anna. That's why he had liked her. Ms. Coleman had been like the person who he thought Anna was.

Okay, so right now his only problem was that he didn't like the Anna of yesterday but he did like what he still thought of as Anna's personality. And lord knows that she was beautiful. When the changed Anna had kissed him yesterday, he had still felt a chill penetrate his crazy thoughts about Ms. Coleman.

So maybe Anna was just having a freaky day yesterday, he concluded. I'll go see her today and it will all be...normal.

Was that too much to ask for?

The trains of thought were still running through his mind as he parked his motorcycle and nervously walked towards the big tent. He saw Anna almost right away. She and her mom were talking about something so he waited at the edge of the dance floor. Anna saw him and he shifted his hands from his pockets to behind his back. She said something to her mother and then Mrs. Coleman seemed to push her slightly. Anna walked over slowly and suddenly all the loose ends that Jake had straightened out in his mind fell to pieces.

They both said "hi," at the same moment and laughed nervously.

Jake decided to bite the bullet. "Listen," he started, "I feel really… stupid. You know, it's just yesterday was freaky, and, I mean, I see your mom, and I like her. I mean, not 'like her' like her, but, you know, I mean, like her as your mom…"

He stopped. He had no idea what he was saying. And it wasn't important now. It would probably be best just to forget yesterday and start over.

"Listen. Do you think we could just rewind this whole thing and start again?"

Her smile said it all. "I'd like that."

There. That was the Anna he remembered. It WAS Anna he liked and she was who he thought she was.

His heart was going about a hundred miles an hour with relief and just plain happiness as he took her hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor and they started dancing.

Looking at her face, he couldn't resist. The last time Anna had kissed him, it had been a different Anna. How did the real one feel?

"You know, I've been thinking about that kiss," he ventured.

"Kiss?" Anna seemed momentarily surprised. But then she looked up at him and said, "Remind me again how I did it."

Normally Jake wouldn't have thought twice after such an invitation but there was her mom... There was definitely a difference between asking a guy to come to your wedding and letting her kiss your daughter. "In front of your mom?" he asked.

Anna laughed. "It's okay. She owes me."

Jake decided not to dwell on the meaning of the last statement and act on the first.

**FIN. **


End file.
